ikariamfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Utilizador Discussão:Matheus OGrande
Olá, bem-vindo(a) à Ikariam Wiki! Obrigado pela sua edição da página Muralha da Cidade. Por favor, deixe uma mensagem na minha página de discussão se eu puder ajudar nalguma coisa! -- Wikia (discussão) 13:46, Julho 23, 2011 Olá Olá Matheus. Sou o Softclean (nome real André) e também já editei algumas páginas. Infelizmente somos os únicos por aqui. Também cheguei há um mês atrás, mas depois acabei por desistir, porque estava a editar isto sozinho, e isso desmotiva muito. Mas agora, até já comecei um página, a Fábrica de Vidro, e estou disposto a continuar com o que sei. Joguei o Ikariam na versão 0.3 e agora voltei na versão 0.4. Nunca fui muito longe no jogo (não passei das 4 colónias), mas como disse, edito o que souber. A minha ideia para esta wiki era ter algo como a wiki do Ikariam em inglês, mas tudo em português, para quem chegasse aqui, pudesse aprender alguma coisa sobre o jogo. Agora no início, podia ser apenas informações sobre os edifícios, tropas, pesquisas, etc, e mais tarde colocarmos alguns guias avançados sobre o jogo. Não estava a pensar em copiar exatamente o que lá está, mas criarmos algo parecido com a mesmo qualidade. O que achas (espero que não haja problema ao tratar-te por tu, afinal é como nos tratam no jogo)? Gostas da ideia? Conheces mais alguém interessado em editar a wiki? Gostava muito de levar esta wiki mais longe, e que todos os jogadores portugueses de Ikariam conhecessem esta wiki. Diz qualquer coisa, ideias que tenhas, dúvidas sobre edição, etc. Cumps. Re:Olá Sim, acho que vamos conseguir levar esta wiki para a frente :D Mas vamos precisar de uns planos para chegarmos a um consenso do que vamos fazer primeiro. Como o admistrador atual não estava interessado na wiki, eu fiz um pedido de adoção e colocaram-me como administrador. Já mudei o tema para ficar mais parecido à wiki inglesa, e alterei também o menu lá de cima. Também te dei permissões de burocrata, que é quase a mesma coisa que administrador (agora já podes mover, eliminar e editar a maioria das páginas). Eu depois vou colocar um post no fórum para discutirmos o que estou a pensar começar na wiki. Já vi que começaste a parte das pesquisas, e está a ficar muito boa. Depois temos é de ligar os links a essas páginas. Cumps! Mensagem de ausência do André (softclean) Olá Matheus, vou ter de me ausentar da wiki do Ikariam por uns tempos, talvez semanas. Isto porque a minha internet está com uns problemas e não vou poder aparecer por cá. Mas depois volto para te ajudar. Ainda, parabéns pelo excelente trabalho que tens feito na Wiki, com as pesquisas e os edifícios que faltavam. Espero ainda vir a tempo para te ajudar nas pesquisas e unidades de guerra ;) Estava ainda a pensar se conseguíamos fazer um mapa daqueles onde se vêem todas as pesquisas, dava um pouco de trabalho, mas era engraçado de fazer, no fim de estar tudo pronto. Se precisares de editar algumas coisas, deves ter permissão para o fazer. Atenção, se o Utilizador:Jrooksjr falar alguma coisa, é importante (ele é um burocrata/administrador na wiki inglesa). Depois mais tarde posso acompanhar as conversas. Se precisares de alguma coisa urgente, podes enviar-me uma mensagem no meu perfil, como já tens feito, eu vou tentando dar uma olhada ao email de vez em quando. Até lá, boa sorte! Até lá Boas caro André podes se ausentar desprocupado pois eu junto com o Jroosjr cuidamos da wiki como deve ter percebido já terminei todos os edifícios e as pesquisas de navegação marítima creio eu que hoje a noite terminarei as pesquisas de Economia ,acho que voltarás a tempo de me ajudar com as tropas as pesquisas já não tenho certeza eu só edito quando me resta tempo creio que sábado começo com as pesquisas de Ciência e no domingo faço as da area Militar e no meio da semana se me sobrar tempo começo as unidades terrestres de 1ª linha de batalha. Cumprimentos Matheus OGrande : Olá Matheus, estou de volta. Recebi hoje no email uma notificação de vandalismo na página principal, mas já tratei do assunto. Como se pode tornar um problema grave no futuro, bloqueei a página para edições. Já vi que fizeste um excelente trabalho com as pesquisas, e agora já tenho mais tempo disponível para te ajudar. Vou dar uma olhadela à lista de coisas que temos para fazer e ver o que falta. Cumps. --Softclean 18h40min de 4 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Como Vandalos aqui na nossa Wiki precisamos fazer algo antes que todo o nosso trabalho seja desfeito. : Vândalos existem sempre em todas as Wikis e quanto mais famosas, pior. Isso já começa a ser um bom sinal para nós :) Vi que bloqueaste algumas paginas, mas pedia-te para não fazeres isso, porque assim só utilizadores registados é que podem editar e nem toda a gente é obrigada a registar-se na wiki. Assim, qualquer um pode continuar a contribuir. Lembra-te que os vândalos têm muito mais trabalho que nós, porque apenas precisamos de ir ao histórico, clicar no botão "reverter" e gravar para voltar a ficar tudo como antes. Vou desbloquear as páginas, excepto a página principal. Cumps. --Softclean 08h28min de 5 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) : Ok ,não sabia que tinha essa função de reverter tenho muito a aprender ainda ai devias fazer uma página com a lista de usuarios registrados na Wiki para facilitar a comunicação. : "Que a força esteja conosco sempre" 00h06min de 11 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) :: You can use or Especial:Listusers to get a list of registered users of this wiki. :: -- 00h15min de 11 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) ---- On the English wiki, we thought about making the wiki only editable by registered users only, but as mentioned above, it is easy to undo or rollback the edits, so in the end we did not ask wikia for that change. We did however make the Main page protected so that only registered users can edit it and this did cut down on much of our vandal problem, they like to hit your main page more than anything as an un-registered user. We have protected a few of our templates so that only Registered users can edit them, but these mainly were the templates that were used on many pages, and a very very very few templates are protected so that Admins only can edit them because they are really complex and on many pages. Any page that is protected, I have the template , at the top of the templates pages or at the bottom of the main page, so that all are informed. This is just to inform you of how we do it on the English wiki. -- 15h58min de 5 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Tutoriais ? olá, sou matheus e eu não jogo a muito tempo, por isso fui procurar na internet algums tutoriais e acabei incontrando este wiki bem interressante então resolvi entrar e ensinar algumas coisas que sei, e percebi que não há muitos tutoriais de ikariam então achei bem legal fazer algums, aqui a baixo uma idéia de um proximo tutorial em tópicos. oque vocês acham de um tutorial de como proteger uma pequena cidade e criar um exercito(ainda no começo do jogo) eficente? agora algums tópicos: # Criação de tropas terrestres # Como criação de barcos de combate # A muralha # Pilhamento de cidades 08:57, October 22, 2011 Matheusv (Discussão | Contribuições)